


Came Here To Forget

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Curses, F/F, Hyperion Heights, Memories, Tumblr Prompt, Wish You Were Here Universe (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Sometimes it's a lot easier to be cursed, than it is to be awake.





	Came Here To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queen-of-the-merry-men: Blue Rose - Elusive, unattainable, mysterious, desire, I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking about you (Curious Archer, any verse)

_“It’s too dangerous, Robin.”_

_Zelena’s words echoed through Robin’s head as she fed the pigs that morning. Her mother had found out about her sneaking off to the tower to visit Alice. She had put a stop to it all together, saying she wasn’t going to allow her daughter to be at risk over some schoolyard crush._

_“What do you care about me being in danger?” Robin had fired back. “Look at all of what you put me through!”_

_“Excuse me?” Zelena’s eyebrow had struck upwards and normally that was a sign for her to back down, but this time, she couldn’t._

_“You put me in constant danger so you could be with your stupid boyfriend, Hades!”_

_“Who told you about all this?”_

_“It doesn’t matter. What does is that you and everyone else is allowed to risk their lives for who they love, except me.”_

_She had stormed off to do her chores after that, not wanting to hear whatever excuse her mother came up with next. Times like these, she wondered what her father would’ve said about all of this. What would life had been like if he hadn’t died? Would he have married Aunt Regina? Would they all be one big happy family?_

_Robin knew that being in love meant taking a risk and she loved Alice enough to take one._

Being awake in a curse was worse than being asleep in one. For Alice, her time cursed seemed to float in and out. One moment, she’d be Tilly, a street kid that sold watches to survive. Then in another, she’d be Alice: daughter, adventurer…and girlfriend.

 

Things had gotten worse since Robin came back to town. At least when she was off in Phuket, she knew they were apart, but she didn’t have to see her cursed.

 

Now she was back, having no clue who Alice was…who they were meant to be. Long gone was the girl who had fought for her, who had helped her break free from Gothel’s clutches. Now, all she wanted to do was run around and take pictures, it was impossible to keep track of her for long.

 

Alice stood behind a post, staring longingly at Robin with tears in her eyes. She wished she could stop thinking about her, it’d make not being able to have her so much easier. Yet, Robin was always on her mind.

 

“Can I help you?” Alice snapped out of it to find Robin standing right in front of her. “You’ve been staring at me.”

“Sorry, just a bit spacey today is all,” she mumbled.

“Do you mind if I take your picture?” Robin held up the camera. “You’re the elusive watch seller, I see you around. I think you’d be perfect for this series I’m doing.”

 

For anyone else, Alice would’ve said no, but for Robin…she’d do anything. She leaned against the post in an attempt to make a pose, allowing the other girl to get in a few shots.  


“Great, thanks!”

 

With that, she skipped off into the day. Alice let out a deep breath and pulled the pills from her pocket. Tilly often forgot to take them, when she thought she was doing better. All she could hope was that her cursed persona wouldn’t forget again. She couldn’t take this pain, not anymore.

 

Swallowing a handful, she blinked a few times and suddenly all of her memories were gone. Tilly was back and hopefully, there to stay.


End file.
